moviepoopshootdotcom
by moviepoopshootfan
Summary: This is about the good people at moviepoopshoot.com CHAPTER 3 IS UP! PLEASE REVIEW
1. The Post

MOVIEPOOPSHOOT.COM  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is totally fictional and all characters are based off members from the moviepoopshoot.com message boards. I apologize to Ryall, Razorback, and Psychofiend, well not really Psychofiend, but Ryall and Razorback if their characters are portrayed wrong.  
  
MAIN CHARACTERS  
  
Ryall- Los Angeles, California, Male, Administrator at moviepoopshoot.com  
  
Razorback- New Jersey, Male, Avid poster and moviepoopshoot.com, First poster to make 1000 posts  
  
Psychofiend- Massachusetts, Male?, Annoying poster at moviepoopshoot.com  
  
BACKGROUND CHARACTERS  
  
MattSinger  
  
Jessica  
  
johnbamforth  
  
SecretArt  
  
Matt1  
  
Efexeye  
  
TomHarrington  
  
code6enterprises  
  
DarthMaulRat  
  
Dave- Administrator  
  
Tounge  
  
BrianLynch- Creator of the Monkey Man comic  
  
Robbo_the_Hood  
  
jjcortright  
  
Zens_7s- Communicating from the dead  
  
DangerSeeker- The Seeker of Danger  
  
Omaru  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Ryall is asleep on his couch with Fletch playing on his television. Ryall's apartment is very dark and there are dirty clothes strewn around. Ryall's couch has a coffee table in front of it which is covered with comics and a small alarm clock. The clock is flashing 12:00 in bright red numbers. There is a knock at the front door. Ryall doesn't wake up and there is another knock. Ryall wakes up suddenly. "I didn't come in you, Petey." He says abruptly. "Oh." There is a final knock and the sound of echoing footsteps walking away. Ryall sits up on the couch and searches for the remote. He finally finds it shoved in between the two couch cushions. Ryall stops the DVD of Fletch, ejects it and puts it into its case. Ryall walks over to a cabinet and opens it up. Inside there are many DVD's, arranged by genre. The genre with the most DVD's is comedy. He shoves Fletch in between The Flamingo Kid and Freddy Got Fingered. Ryall walks over to his front door and opens it up. There is a note on the door.  
  
"'The check bounced, Mallrat.'" Said Ryall, reading the note aloud. "'We want our money by midnight in cash.' Damn." Ryall hastily rips the note off the door and crumples it up. Slamming the door and turning around, Ryall shoots the paper ball into a trash can across the room. "Score!" He yells. "Let's check the site." Ryall walks to his computer, which has a black screen, and moves the mouse, making it come to life. Ryall double clicks on the Internet Explorer icon on his desktop and the Movie Poop Shoot home page pops up. Ryall moves the mouse up to the message boards section and clicks. The message boards home page pops up and Ryall make another click. He clicks on the off topic section. There are only two posts that he hasn't read. One on an old thread called "Jay and Silnt Boob Rook!" There is a new thread with no responses called "Ryall Eats Cock." Ryall, instinctively, read this one. The post is from the user "Ryallsucks" with one post and reads like this. "Chris Ryall is a loser with nothing better to do than to sit at his computer and read other losers thoughts about loser movies. Chris Ryall will die within seven days. I vow to that." Posted At 7:45 AM (Tuesday, 9/17/03). ICQ#(587.392.87.204)  
  
"Posted at 7:45. Then what time is it?" Ryall moves the mouse down to the bottom of the screen and the toolbar pops up. The time read "8:15 AM." "SHIT!" Screamed Ryall. Ryall jumps up and runs across the room. He grabs a hat off the top of his tv and runs out. 


	2. The Pool

MOVIEPOOPSHOOT.COM  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is totally fictional and all characters are based off members from the moviepoopshoot.com message boards. I apologize to Ryall, Razorback, and Psychofiend, well not really Psychofiend, but Ryall and Razorback if their characters are portrayed wrong.  
  
Ryall sprinted down the steps of his apartment building at full speed. E runs out of the door at the bottom floor and dives over his 1985 Subaru GL. He reaches his drivers door and opens the already unlocked door. He starts the car and drives away.  
  
Ryall drives up to the Movie Poop Shoot office, a small industrail building with a Movie Poop Shoot logo by the front door, at about 9:30. Ryall pulls up about 100 yards away from the front door and runs through the almost 100 cars in the Movie Poop Shoot parking lot. Ryall gets inside the building and it is almost deserted. There is a reception desk and a receptionist at the front and a break room to the right of her. To her left is a door. Ryall walks through that door into a rectangular room. There is an identical door across the room from the entry door and there are about ten cubicles all along the walls, five on each side. Ryall walks up to the middle one on the right side and sits down.  
  
After about three minutes of Solitare, Ryall's phone rings. Ryall hastily picks it up and holds it to his ear. "WHAT?" He screamed.  
  
"My office, now!" There is a click and the line goes dead.  
  
"Shit." Ryall mutters under his breath. Ryall stands up frm his computer and walks out of his cubicle. As he is about to the door he hears someone humming the death march and looks to his left.He sees Dave with a huge grin on his face. "Shut up." Ryall gritted through his clenched teeth. As Ryall put his hand on the doorknob, he felt a single drop of sweat roll down the side of his face.  
  
Ryall opens the door and enters the dark office. The only light in the room is a single spotlight on a chair facing the other wall. There is a desk in front of that chair. The chair turns around and Razorback is sitting in it. "Have you straightened out what was on the website?" Ryall was shocked because in his rush to get to work on time he had totally forgotten about the mad poster. "Well, have you?"  
  
"I was about to get to that, sir."  
  
"Well, do it fast." Razorback said. "Get the fuck out."Ryall stepped out of Razorback's office and jogged to his cubicle. Ryall opened up the message boards and went to the "Ryall Eats Cock" thread where there are four new posts.   
  
First Post:Sender: jjcourtright(sorry about messing you name up on the last chapter)  
  
Time:8:21AM  
  
"You realize you're insulting the person who runs this site. Anyway, the title, "Ryall eats Cock", has nothing to do with what you said in the post."  
  
Second post:Sender: Psychofiend  
  
Time: 8:32AM  
  
"I am offically starting a pool right now. I say that Ryall won't die on Tuesday. He will die on the Sunday after Tuesday. 5$ to enter."  
  
Third Post:Sender: Zens_7s  
  
Time: 8:59AM  
  
"I call Monday. That way, if he dies right before midnight and the killer thinks it's Tuesday, I win. To Ryallsucks, get a life."  
  
Fourth Post:Sender: code6enterprises  
  
Time: 9:32AM  
  
"I will take Wednesday cause if he gets killed right after midnight on Tuesday and... well, you know what I mean."  
  
Ryall clicks on the reply button on Psychofiend's post and starts to type. "I will take tuesday." Ryall submits the new post.  
  
By Ryall's 11:30 lunch break, he had cleared up the mess with Ryallsucks but was bearing down the barrage of insults from his co-workers. "Don't worry about it." "Good job." "It's ok." 'Why would they torture me like this?' Thought Ryall. 'What did I do to them?' Ryall grabbed his usual lunch, a Dr. Pepper and a Kit Kat, and sat down at his usual table with Ming and Dave.  
  
"Hey, guys." Sighed Ryall as he slipped into his chair.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Suddenly, the cafeteria door was bust down and a big guy walks in. He stomps over to Ryall's table and glares at him.  
  
"What?" Asked Ryall.  
  
"Where's the money?" Demanded the big guy.   
  
"I don't need to get it to you till' midnight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
Well, I understand that my tipoff to Code6Enterprises has helped and people from moviepoopshoot.com are coming over to read the story. If you have any ideas or questions, e-mail them to me at moviepoopshootfan@yahoo.com. I will be happy to take all suggestions, except from pyschofiend. Ryall, if you want to tell me a little more about yourself to help the story then you could, if you wanted to. Thank you. 


	3. The Offer

MOVIEPOOPSHOOT.COM  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is totally fictional and all characters are based off members from the moviepoopshoot.com message boards. I apologize to Ryall, Razorback, and Psychofiend, well not really Psychofiend, but Ryall and Razorback if their characters are portrayed wrong.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The big guy was stunned. He looked at Ryall like a cow looked at an oncoming train. "What?" Asked Ryall.   
  
"Oh, nothing. I just have some time to kill now that I don't have to force money from you."  
  
"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Dave suddenly took a deep breath. He taped Ryall on the shoulder. "What?"  
  
"Dude, are you insane," demanded Dave "you don't have lunch with the person that's taking money from you." Dave took a bite of his Twix bar.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Fine. You know what. I'll give you one of my Twix bars if you don't let him sit here."  
  
"Deal." Ryall said quickly before Dave could change his mind. Dave had a tendancy to change his mind quickly. "Sorry, umm. Well we gotta get going." Ryall grabbed Dave's arm and they ran out of the cafeteria. Ming quickly followed.   
  
Soon after that, Ming, Ryall, and Dave were sitting in Ryall's cubicle talking. Dave and Ming had pulled rolling chairs over from their cubicles. "So the check bounced," asked Ming.   
  
"Yea. Now they're not gonna kill Psychofiend, they're gonna kill us," explained Ryall.  
  
"If we don't come up with the money by midnight," said Dave.   
  
"Yea. In cash." You see, Ryall, Dave, and Ming had all chipped in to hire the mob to kill Psychofiend, cause, you know, they were bored.   
  
"I guess everyone is just out to kill you, Chris," said a sinister voice over the cubicle wall. Randall Graves slid his chair back to look at Ryall, Ming and Dave. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I guess this will teach you not to meddle in things that aren't your buisness."  
  
"Shut up, Graves," shot Ryall. Randall was a technician at MPS.com and it was just a coincedence that his name was that of one of the main characters of Kevin Smith's first film. *wink wink*  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be saying that to me."  
  
"Oh, and why not."  
  
"Because I may have the money to get you out of this little hole you have dug yourself into."  
  
end of chapter 3  
  
I have gotten a few suggetions from people so just keep sending them as you wish. 


End file.
